


De bon conseil

by Melie



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Crack, Fourth Wall, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship Advice, Relationship(s), Strip Tease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool a besoin de conseils pour sa relation avec Cable, et se tourne tout naturellement vers Spider-man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De bon conseil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).



Trouver Spider-man n'est pas si difficile, en fait.

« Suffit d'aller à New York, et de regarder le ciel ! »

Voilà qu'il parle encore tout seul. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrive à garder ses pensées pour lui et pour les cases blanche et jaune, les gens autour lui lancent vraiment des regards bizarres.

Bref. Aller à New York. Regarder le ciel. Ignorer Iron Man, Johnny Storm et tous les autres supers héros qui volent. Il n'a pas le temps de demander des autographes.

Vraiment pas le temps ?

Non.

Même pas un petit gribouillis ?

Non. Il n'est pas là pour ça.

Et voilà enfin Spider-man, se balançant de toile en toile tel un Tarzan plus moderne et plus habillé et plus... araignée-esque.

Araignée-esque ?

C'est quoi l'adjectif qui va avec araignée ?

Quelque chose avec « arachnide » dedans, peut-être ?

« Arachnide » ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il connait de si grands mots ?

Depuis que Cable l'a puni en le forçant à lire le dictionnaire.

Ah ?

Non, en fait, c'était autre chose. Il n'était pas sensé lire le dictionnaire. Ranger la bibliothèque, peut-être. Ou non, en fait, il a été puni justement parce qu'il avait voulu ranger la bibliothèque. Quelle bande d'ingrats !

Et si on revenait à Spider-man ?

Spider-man se balance de toile en toile tel Tarzan sur ses branches. Enfin, sauf que Tarzan, lui...

Il vaudrait mieux ne pas se lancer sur cette voie. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Suivre Spider-man, donc. Emprunter une voiture à quelqu'un (il la rendra, c'est sûr ! Peut-être pas à la même personne, mais il la rendra !) et suivre le point rouge et bleu. Sans le confondre avec le rouge et jaune d'Iron Man. Ils devraient s'attribuer des quartiers, ce serait tellement plus facile...

Bon, Spidey s'est enfin arrêté à un immeuble, retenu par un méchant. Peu importe lequel. Tout ce qu'il compte, c'est qu'il reste en haut de cet immeuble juste assez longtemps pour que Deadpool prenne l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

« Hey, Spidey ! Tu sais, plus je te regarde, et plus tu ressembles à Tobey Maguire, même avec le masque, c'est drôle !

_ Hum, tu veux bien, je suis un peu occupé, là...

_ Oh, d'accord, pardon. »

Et Deadpool d'attendre sagement que Spider-man finisse d'emballer le Méchant du Jour.

« C'est bon ?

_ Je t'écoute. »

Deadpool sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est rare, que les gens acceptent de l'écouter.

« Oui, enfin, j'ai comme l'impression que si je ne t'écoute pas maintenant, tu vas me suivre jusqu'à ce que je le fasse, et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, tu vois. »

Oh, il a encore parlé à voix haute.

« Oui. »

Et là aussi ?

« Euh... oui. »

Et maintenant ?

…

« ... »

...

… bon, ça a l'air d'être réglé.

« J'ai besoin de conseils maritaux. »

Il y a comme une pause.

… bug ? Aurait-il cassé Spider-man ?

« Et tu me demandes à moi parce que... ?

_ Parce que tu es super cool et en plus tu es marié à un mannequin et...

_ PARDON ? »

Ah, non, problème de continuité, il n'est pas sensé savoir ça !

On la refait.

« Parce que tu es super cool et je suis sûre que les filles et les garçons et les inter-genres et transgenres et autres genres se trainent à tes pieds !

_ Euh...

_ On se prend un café ?

_ Je ne pense pas que te mettre sous caféine serait une bonne idée...

_ Une bière alors ?

_ … va pour un café.

_ Super ! On se retrouve dans une heure au Starbucks du coin, le temps que tu déposes le Grand Méchant du Jour au commissariat le plus proche et fasse enrager JJJ ?

_ … si tu veux...

_ OK ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Il a un rendez-vous avec Spidey ! Il a un rendez-vous avec Spidey ! Enfin, pas un rendez-vous rendez-vous, mais quand même.

L'heure passe très vite, quand on est occupé à chercher le Starbucks du coin. Et bientôt, Spider-man le rejoint à sa table, toujours en costume, relevant juste le bas de son masque pour pouvoir boire son latte. Deadpool, lui, a commandé des pancakes avec son « frappuccino ».

« Bon, alors, de quoi tu veux parler ? »

Spidey a l'air surpris.

« Euh... de tes problèmes maritaux ?

_ Oh, ça t'intéresse ?

_ … c'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide, tu te souviens ?

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr que je me souviens, mais il fallait bien un petit moment comique ! Cette fic est sensée être drôle, après tout !

_ Cette quoi ?

_ … tu veux bien m'aider, alors ?

_ … okay, mais d'abord, j'aimerais savoir deux choses... euh... le plus important, d'abord : est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

_ Oui !

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui ! répète Deadpool en engloutissant un pancake.

_ Parce que euh, bon, je ne voudrais pas t'encourager si ce n'est pas le cas...

_ C'est tout à fait réciproque !

_ Bon, d'accord. Deuxième chose : quel est le nom de l'heureuse élue et pitié dis-moi que je ne la connais pas...

_ Cable !

_ … Cable ?

_ Oui, comme dans Cable et Deadpool !

_ Le... fils de Scott ? Grand ? Cheveux gris ? Actuellement à la tête de Providence ? Complexe du Messie et tout ?

_ Yup, c'est bien lui ! »

Spidey a comme un bug. Il finit par boire son café cul sec.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Comment on fait des bébés ? »

…

…

...

Non, il faudrait arrêter avec l'humour pourri, là, il va vraiment finir par casser Spidey, et les lecteurs arachnophiles lui en voudraient. (Arachnophiles ! C'était pas ça qu'il cherchait, plus tôt ? Ah, non, c'était pas ça. Tant pis.)

« Euh...

_ Comment je fais pour qu'il passe moins de temps à administrer Providence et plus de temps à me faire des câlins ?

_ Eh bien...

_ Et quand je dis câlins, c'est câlins d'adultes, hein. Crac-crac, tout ça. Quoique, les câlins câlins, c'est chouette aussi. Oui, je voudrais bien un peu plus de câlins câlins, au passage, si possible.

_ … tu en as parlé avec lui ? »

Oh, c'est une très bonne idée, ça, en parler avec Cable ! Sauf qu'en ce moment Cable n'a pas le temps de parler, à part pour donner des ordres.

« En ce moment Cable n'a pas le temps de parler, à part pour donner des ordres.

_ Tu ne peux pas lui demander de... trouver du temps ? Si votre relation est importante à ses yeux...

_ Bien sûr qu'elle l'est !

_ … sinon...

_ Et là tu vas me donner des conseils pour séduire Cable et qu'il ne résiste plus à mon beau corps que même Ryan Reynolds m'envie étant donné tous les efforts qu'il fait pour pouvoir m'incarner au cinéma ?

_ Euh...

_ S'il-te-plaîîîîîît, donne-moi des conseils de séduction !!

_ Eh bien, euh, je ne sais pas...

_ Comment tu fais avec ta... avec tes nombreuses et nombreux prétendants et prétendantes ?

_ Je ne cherche pas particulièrement à...

_ Et si tu devais chercher ?

_ Eh bien... »

Cette fois-ci, Spidey a l'air de réfléchir vraiment ! Il est mignon quand il réfléchit.

« J'essaye de me mettre sur mon meilleur jour... peut-être un peu d'eau de Cologne... je repasse mes aff... mon costume... enfin, Cable te connaît, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes d'identité secrète...

_ Je peux carrément enlever tout le costume ? »

Le visage de l'homme-araignée se décompose manifestement sous le masque (toujours à moitié relevé même s'il a fini sa boisson). Il est sans doute en train d'imaginer Deadpool se promenant à Providence dans son plus simple appareil. Wade lui-même doit admettre que ce n'est pas forcément la plus belle image qu'il soit. Les ornithorynques, tiens, ça, c'est un truc drôle à imaginer. C'est joli, les ornithorynques. Et mignon. Très mignon. Il aimerait bien avoir un ornithorynque à lui tout seul. Est-ce que Cable accepterait de le laisser adopter un ornithorynque ? Ils pourraient s'en occuper tous les deux. Le nourrir, le promener. Ce serait un peu comme l'enfant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir. Oui ! Ce serait chouette !

« … tu m'écoutes ?

_ Oh, pardon, je pensais à l'ornithorynque que j'aimerais bien adopter avec Cable.

_ … je disais donc que euh, enlever tout le costume ne serait pas forcément une très bonne idée.. pas tout de suite... en revanche, progressivement...

_ Un strip-tease, tu veux dire ?

_ … pourquoi pas, si tu veux ! »

Spidey a l'air d'avoir envie de terminer la conversation très vite. Peut-être qu'il a rendez-vous avec Johnny Storm après ?

« Le tout, c'est d'attirer son attention d'abord. Faire un petit geste et euh... une fois que vous êtes... seul à seul... là, tu peux commencer le strip-tease ! Mais surtout n'aies pas l'idée de le filmer et de le poster sur Internet, je t'en supplie !

_ Ooooh d'accord. D'abord j'attire son attention de manière qu'il ne puisse pas résister et prétexter quelque chose d'urgent comme par exemple l'administration de Providence, puis je le kidnappe, l'emmène dans ma chambre, lui fais un strip-tease et on fait un gros câlin d'adultes !

_ Voilà... en gros... enfin, quand tu dis kidnapper...

_ Et je fais ça à chaque fois ?

_ Euh, non, peut-être pas, non.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je fais, les autres fois où il n'a pas de temps pour moi ?

_ Euh... tu trouves un autre truc ? Dis, je commence à penser que je ne suis vraiment pas la personne idéale pour ce genre de conseils. D'habitude, je suis plutôt celui qui est trop occupé dans la relation...

_ Justement ! Qu'est-ce qui te détournerait du sauvage de gens honnêtes et de la baston contre les méchants qui envahissent New York à toute heure ?

_ Euh... bonne question ?

_ D'accord, j'accepte cette absence de réponse ! Et maintenant je te laisse, j'ai un strip-tease à préparer ! Tu peux finir les pancakes ! »

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Deadpool a disparu que Spider-man baisse les yeux sur son assiette.

« C'est gentil, mais il n'en reste plus... »

 

 

 

 

 

 

« Salut, grand fou ! »

Cable lève la tête de ses plans pour l'agrandissement de Providence. À côté de lui, Irène a la bouche grande ouverte, en état de choc.

« J'ai discuté avec Pe... Spider-man, et il m'a donné plein de bons conseils pour entretenir notre relation torride ! »

Wade porte, en tout et pour tout : son masque, un boa à plumes roses autour du cou, et une petite culotte en dentelle blanche. Une main joue avec le boa, l'autre tient un lasso. D'où la stupeur de Merryweather.

« Il m'a parlé d'attirer ton attention, puis de te faire un strip-tease, mais je me suis dit que ça irait plus vite si je portais moins de vêtements ! »

Il lance le lasso... et rate Cable.

« Ah, je le savais que j'aurais dû m'entraîner !

_ Wade... »

Nathan Summers se baisse gentiment et ramasse le lasso, qu'il ramène à Deadpool.

« Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_ Yaaaay baby ! »

Deadpool ajoute, avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse des autres occupants de la salle :

« On vous retrouve dans une demie heure ou deux ! Ou peut-être même une journée. Ne cassez pas tout en notre absence ! »

Ils avancent dans les couloirs, Cable tenant Wade par l'épaule.

« Bon, pour être sûr, j'ai tout préparé : menottes, bâillon... bon, je sais, on est sensés parler, mais bon, pas que ça, quand même. Et puis ça t'apprendra, à ne pas consacrer suffisamment de temps à ton amant !

_ … je ne te consacre pas suffisamment de temps, c'est vrai.

_ Voilà ! Et là, tu vas le payer ! Très, très cher ! Sauf si tu sais bien marchander ! Je suis ouvert à toutes tes propositions ! »

Et ainsi de suite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

« Hey Spidey, ça boume ?

_ … deux minutes...

_ D'accord ! »

Deadpool attend sagement que Spider-man ait fini d'emballer le Grand Méchant du Jour (tiens, elle ferait pas un peu déjà-vu, cette phrase ? Il aime bien le mot déjà-vu, ça fait classe, de parler français...).

« Écoute, si c'est pour...

_ Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai suivi tous tes conseils à la lettre et merciiii !! »

Il a à peine le temps de réagir que Deadpool l'attrape par les hanches, soulève le bas de son masque et lui colle un gros baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci tout plein ! »

Puis il s'en va.

Spider-man réalise alors que si jamais il doit changer de carrière, conseiller pour problèmes maritaux ne fera PAS partie de ses options.

 

 

 

 

FIN.

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
